Unerwartete Begegnungen und Romantikzauber
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH LEMONE FLUFF Severus, auf dem Sprung zur Weihnachtsparty der Slytherins, hält sich noch kurz im Bad auf, als merkwürdige Dinge geschehen, er Stimmen hört und Lupin, beladen mit Kissen, hereinstolziert. Ein sehr eigenartiges Gespräch beginnt...


**Titel:** Unerwartete Begegnungen und Romantikzauber

**Autor:** Alraune

**Disclaimer:** Wie üblich, gehört mir nichts

**Beta:** Ria knuff

**Warnung:** Slash, Lemon, Fluff, OOC (ist es bei Fluff aber eigentlich immer, oder? ;) )

**Summary:** Severus, auf dem Sprung zur Weihnachtsparty der Slytherins, hält sich noch kurz im Bad auf, als merkwürdige Dinge geschehen, er Stimmen hört und Lupin, beladen mit Kissen, hereinstolziert. Ein eigenartiges Gespräch über Romantik, Verliebtsein und Weihnachten beginnt...

A/N: Diese FF wurde auf Wunsch von BlackCat geschrieben! Liebe BlackCat, ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten und hoffe, dass dir die FF gefällt!

A/N2: Ich weiß, dass Weihnachten eigentlich schon vorbei ist, doch ich hoffe, ihr mögt die FF trotzdem!

xXx

Der Mond hing blass und silbern im Fenster, warf sein trübes Licht auf die bekritzelten Türen der Toilettenkabinen, Hinter einer waren merkwürdige Geräusche hören zu. Sie klangen nach "Neinneinnein" und "Wieso ich...", doch dann erstickten sie in einem Stöhnen.

Laut rauschte die Wasserspülung in dem stillen Raum, dann tauchte eine blasse Gestalt im Spiegel auf, die, ohne ihr Spiegelbild zu beachten, zum Waschbecken ging, wo man das Klappern der Seife hörte, dann erneut das Rauschen von Wasser. Mit einem Quietschen hörte der Wasserhahn plötzlich auf, brav Wasser auszuspucken, stattdessen quoll nun eine bräunliche, klebrige Masse daraus hervor.

Mit einem Schrei sprang die sich waschende Person zurück und hielt angeekelt die verschmierten Hände hoch, das Spiegelbild beugte sich neugierig vor, um zu sehen, was dort passierte. Die Flüssigkeit aus dem Wasserhahn wurde inzwischen ein wenig heller, fast ahornfarben, und mit einem lauten Platsch begann der Strahl, sich zu großen Tropfen aufzublasen, die in dem zerkratzten Waschbecken zerplatzten.

Die Person warf mit angewidertem Blick die langen, schwarzen Haare zurück und ging zum nächsten Wasserhahn, doch aus dem sprudelte eine schneeweiße, luftige Masse, die sich im Waschbecken so rasch aufplusterte, dass die Person bald bis zu den Ellbogen damit besudelt war. Sie ließ ein "Ääähh..." hören und tapste rückwärts zur Tür, um die Klinke mit dem Kinn runterzudrücken, doch... es ging nicht.

Heftig ruckelte die Person an der Klinke, nahm den Fuß dazu, verklemmte sich und hüpfte einbeinig vor der Tür herum. "Mist!"

"Nicht dein Tag heute, was?", fragte eine spöttische Stimme.

Mit einem lauten Kreischen fuhr die Person herum, rutschte auf den Fliesen aus, die mit der weißen Masse bespritzt waren, und ging mit einem wenig würdevollen Krachen zu Boden. Zu allem Überfluss platzte plötzlich die Fliese auf, auf der die Person gelandet war, und aus ihr quollen zahnpastawurstförmige, hellbraune Würmer hervor, die sich schnell auf dem Boden verteilten. Mit einem "Bäääääh!" kam die Person stolpernd und rutschend auf die Füße, und machte ein paar Schritte zurück, wo sie gegen die Wand prallte.

Die Person war nicht mal besonders überrascht, als auch die Fliesen an der Wand aufplatzten und eine sonnengelbe, durchscheinende, sehr klebrige Flüssigkeit ausspuckte, sodass sie bald alle Haare im Gesicht kleben hatte. Wütend schüttelte sie den Kopf, was aber nichts half, sondern jetzt hatte sie auch noch Spritzer der gelben Flüssigkeit auf dem schwarzen Umhang.

"Wirklich nicht dein Tag", bemerkte die Stimme spitz und schreiend wirbelte die Person herum, versuchte die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam, zu ergründen. Halbblind taumelte sie schließlich in Richtung einer Klokabine, wo sie unsanft mit der geschlossenen Weiße der Tür konfrontiert wurde. Die Tür schmolz in sich zusammen, die Person rutschte mit zu Boden, nun unter **einer** grünbraungelben, merkwürdig riechenden, undefinierbaren Masse begraben.

"Möchtest du mir nicht zustimmen?", fragte die Stimme und begann dann, leise ein Lied zu trällern, so wie es alle unechten Menschen, sprich Rüstungen, Porträts und so weiter, in Hogwarts zur Vorweihnachtszeit zu tun pflegten: "Stiiiiiiiiiiihiiiiiiiiiiille Naaaaaaahaaaaacht, Heeeeeeiiiiiiiiliiiiiiiige Naaaaaaaahaaaaacht-"

"Ruhe!", kreischte die Person außer sich, zog sich mit schmatzenden Geräuschen aus der Masse zurück und taumelte in Schlangenlinien vorwärts, natürlich ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wohin. Selbstverständlich gehorchte die Stimme nicht und sang noch lauter und noch schiefer weiter, während der Kopf der knurrenden Person mit dem Brett, das über den Waschbecken angebracht war, unsanfte Bekanntschaft machte. "Verflucht!"

Mit schmatzenden, knirschenden Geräuschen zerfloss das Brett- in etwas Seidiges, Schweres, das die Person unter sich begrub. Nach Luft schnappend versuchte die Person, selbiges von sich zu zerren, langsam wurde der Sauerstoff knapp.

"Lebst du noch?", hörte man gedämpft die Stimme. "Hallo?"

"Hmgrmpf! Hilfe!"

"Tut mir Leid, ich kann dir nicht helfen... Soll ich dir ein Begräbnislied singen?"

"Nein! Verdammt!" Die Person hatte sich unter dem Stoff, den die nun klebrig verschmierte, braunweißmatschige Masse wohl darstellen sollte, hervorgewunden und stützte sich am Waschbecken ab. "Vielleicht kannst du mir aber sagen, was die Scheiße hier soll!"

"Nein, darüber bin ich leider nicht informiert... Soll ich dir nicht doch ein Ständchen singen?"

"Nein! Bei Merlin!" Die Person spuckte einen Mundvoll bräunlicher Masse aus und drehte sich um sich selbst. "Wer bist du überhaupt?"

"Ich bin du."

"Hä?"

"Dein Spiegelbild, du Dummkopf. Helle bist du ja nicht gerade."

"Wenn du mein Spiegelbild bist, bist du aber auch nicht helle", konterte die Person. "Jetzt hilf mir raus, ich sehe nicht besonders viel."

"Also gut, aber bloß weil du es bist... Dreh dich um."

"In welche Richtung?"

"Das ist doch egal, also wirklich!"

"Nein, ich meine, um wie viel Grad?"

"Bist du ein Kuchen, den man backen muss?"

"Kuchen? Moment mal..." Die Person schnüffelte heftig an ihren Armen. Sie rochen sehr süß, ein wenig nach Mandeln und Schokolade... Nach Sahne und Honig? Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und schleckte kurz über ihre Hand. Hm...

"Bist du bekloppt?", keifte die Stimme. "Wenn das Zeugs jetzt giftig ist, bin ich auch hinüber!"

"Na, ein Verlust wäre es nicht... Wieso gibt es dich überhaupt?"

"Weil es dich gibt, Dummkopf!"

"Stell dich nicht so dumm! Wieso du mich gerade jetzt und heute und hier nervst!"

"Frag mich was Leichteres! Auf einmal war ich da- und ich bin gar nicht so übel, habe ich festgestellt..."

"Narzisst!"

"Du kannst mich mal!"

"Nein, kann ich nicht."

"Halt die Klappe."

"Mach's doch selber!"

"Was ist das überhaupt?"

"Was ist was? Meinst du dieses ewig labernde, nervtötende, schief singende-"

"Nein, der Matsch an dir, der wie Scheiße aussieht!"

"Schokolade."

"Nee, oder?"

"Doch."

"Na gut, wenn du schon verrückt bist, was ist dann dieser watteähnliche Wolkenverschnitt?"

"Sahne", sagte die Person und schmatzte genüsslich. "Hm, schmeckt gar nicht übel."

"Oh Merlin, jetzt bist du ja total durchgedreht! Und was ist der gelbe Senfmischmasch?"

"Honig, glaube ich."

"Was heißt, dass du das glaubst?"

"Ich bin mir eben nicht sicher. Versuch du mal, Honig aus einem Mix von Schokolade, Sahne und nassem Stoff rauszuschmecken!"

"Jaja, schon gut, reg dich ab. Und die Zahnpasta?"

"Hm... Schmeckt nach Karamell."

"Igitt! Und die grüne Klebe aus der Tür?"

"Ähm... Igitt! Pfui! Bäh! Pfüh!" Hustend spuckte die Person den Mundvoll davon aus, den sie mutigerweise probiert hatte.

"Hilfe!", kreischte das Spiegelbild so gleich los. "Hilfe! Ich sterbe! Du bist vergiftet! Ich steeeeeeeeeheeeeeerbe! Hilfe!"

Die Person beachtete es nicht, schlürfte stattdessen an dem Sahne-Honig-Gemisch, um sich den Mund auszuwaschen.

"Hallo?" Das Spiegelbild, aufs Höchste beleidigt, rappelte sich wieder aus der dramatischen Sterbepose auf und keifte: "Wieso interessiert es hier niemanden, wenn ich abkratze?"

"Weil ich erstens der einzige hier drin bin, und zweitens, weil du nicht eher den Löffel abgibst als ich das tue, und an einem Mundvoll Öl werde ich nicht sterben!"

"Iiiihhh... Aber wozu Öl?"

"Das ist wohl die am wenigsten wichtige Frage!", fauchte die Person. Langsam gewann sie die Fassung zurück und begann, ihre Hände sauber zu lecken. "Die wichtigste Frage dürfte wohl sein, warum ich hier in dem Schlamassel gelandet bin!"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür von außen und eine ungläubige Stimme fragte: "S-S-Sn... Snape?"

Severus wirbelte herum, sodass seine Haare flogen und ihre honigliche Pracht an die Wände verteilten und blieb so plötzlich stehen, dass er auf dem sahneverschmierten Boden ausrutschte und unsanft auf dem Hintern landete, denn was dort in der Tür stand, verschlug ihm absolut die Sprache.

Nun ja, eigentlich stand ja nicht etwas in der Tür, sondern jemand, und dieser Jemand war niemand anders als Remus Lupin, der seine Haare mit jeder Menge Gel an den Kopf angeklatscht hatte, und einen Stapel Kissen an sich drückte. "Snape?", wiederholte er mit der gleichen Fassungslosigkeit wie eben. "Was tust du hier?"

Langsam gewann Severus die Beherrschung über sein Sprachzentrum zurück und sammelte sich etwas, um eine gepfefferte Schimpftirade loszulassen: "Lupin! Neun mal verfluchter Koboldmist, was tust du hier? Ich werde hier von zerfließenden Türen und aufplatzenden Fliesen vollkommen eingesaut, zu allem Überfluss labert mich mein nerviges Spiegelbild zu-"

"Hey!"

"- und dann kommst du hier mit einer ganzen Kompanie Kissen auf dem Arm hier rein spaziert! Was soll das, hä?"

"Du hast alles kaputtgemacht!", fauchte Lupin nun, der langsam die Fassung zurückzugewinnen schien. "Alles! Was glaubst du, wie lange ich hierfür gebraucht habe?! Alles futsch!"

"Was heißt hier, du hast so lange hierfür gebraucht?! Willst du damit sagen, dass ich deinetwegen in dieser Bredouille hier stecke?!"

"Du steckst hier nicht in der Bredouille, sondern ich! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

Als Lupin nach oben griff, um sich verzweifelt die Haare zu raufen und somit seine ohnehin schon hässliche Frisur zu ruinieren, ließ er die Kissen in die Brühe auf dem Boden fallen und augenblicklich nahmen sie dieselbe Farbe wie der Boden an. "Mist!"

"Vielleicht willst du mir mal erklären, was hier los ist?!" Severus hatte seine Hände nun saubergeleckt und strich sich die Haare aus den Augen. So fiel ihm auf, dass Lupin, mal abgesehen von der Frisur, gar nicht so übel aussah: Er trug eine enge Jeans, nicht diese geflickten, schäbigen Stoffhosen wie sonst, und ein dunkelrotes Hemd, das wirklich nicht zu verachten war. Es hätte Severus sogar gefallen können, wäre es nicht rot gewesen, denn rot war Gryffindor. Moooooooooment mal, was dachte er denn hier?!

"Ja, das würde ich auch gerne mal wissen!", maulte sein Spiegelbild.

Severus zuckte erschrocken zusammen, dann fiel ihm ein, dass sich das nicht auf seine Gedanken, sondern auf seine Frage bezog, und keifte gleich los: "Du hast hier gar nichts zu melden!"

"Was macht denn dein Spiegelbild da?", fragte Lupin verdutzt und machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

"Dasselbe wie ich!", krähte eine neue Stimme und ein gespiegelter Lupin hüpfte im Spiegel hin und her. "Hallo zusammen!"

"Oh nein, nicht auch noch der!", stöhnte Severus. Dann besann er sich wieder und meckerte Lupin an: "Jetzt sag mir gefälligst, was hier nicht stimmt!"

"Gar nichts stimmt hier!", seufzte Lupin und sammelte die Kissen wieder auf, hielt sie jedoch auf Armlänge von sich weg. "Ich- vergiss es."

"Nein, das werde ich nicht!"

"Der ist immer so stur!", warf Severus' Spiegelbild einen unqualifizierten Kommentar ein.

"Hey!"

"Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", murmelte Lupin bedrückt.

"Sag es mir! Sofort!"

"Na gut...", seufzte Lupin, der wohl erkannt hatte, dass Weigern sinnlos war. Ohne darauf zu achten, dass die Kissen schmutzig waren, wollte er sich auf einem niederlassen, da kreischte sein Spiegelbild: "Moooooooooooment mal! So geht das nicht! Wir wollen ja auch was mitkriegen!"

"Hey, wir hüpfen in den Ganzkörperspiegel da drüben rüber!", schlug Severus' Spiegelbild vor und rannte durch die Spiegel. Im Ganzkörperspiegel angekommen, ließ es sich auf einem gespiegelten Kissen nieder, kreuzte die Beine und stopfte ein weiteres Kissen gegen seinen Rücken, damit es sich bequem gegen die Wand lehnen konnte. "Schieß los!", forderte es Lupin auf und rutschte ein wenig hin und her, bis es eine bequeme Stellung gefunden hatte. Lupins Spiegelbild ließ sich ebenfalls auf einem Kissen nieder und lehnte sich neugierig vor.

"Es ist so", murmelte Lupin und senkte betreten den Kopf, "dass ich... du wirst es nicht verstehen, ich weiß es. Aber... wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst... Du wirst mich zum Gespött der Schule machen!"

"Jetzt sag es einfach", forderte Severus, der sich nicht eingestehen wollte, dass er vor Neugier brannte, zu erfahren, was Lupin dazu bewogen haben könnte, das gesamte Klo hier zu verhexen.

"Ich... ich... weißt du, es ist so: Du kennst ja bestimmt Sirius Black-"

"Diesen schleimigen, rattenfressenden, verlausten, sprücheklopfenden Köterverschnitt?"

"Hey! Jedenfalls, ich... ich habe mich in ihn verliebt, glaube ich..."

"Glaubst du, eure innergryffindorlichen Affären interessieren mich auch nur die Bohne?! Ich will jetzt endlich verflucht noch mal wissen, wieso ich meinen Umhang in die Wäscherei stecken darf und mich außerdem mindestens drei Stunden baden darf, während im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum die große Weihnachtsparty abgeht!"

"Ich... ich hab das hier für ihn vorbereitet...", murmelte Lupin, einen ekelhaft weihnachtskitschigen Sehnsuchtsblick in seinen bierflaschenbraunen Augen. "Ich dachte, wir könnten uns einen romantischen Abend machen-"

"So wie der Black sich aufführt, weiß er noch nicht mal, wie man Romantik buchstabiert! Und überhaupt, was soll an dieser Sabbe **(O.o? Was soll das sein?)** romantisch sein?"

"Es war ja nicht für dich gedacht!", keifte Lupin auch gleich los. "Bloß weil du so ungeschickt bist-"

"Ganz meine Meinung!", krähte das Spiegelbild und hielt beide Daumen in Richtung Lupins hoch. "Endlich mal jemand Vernünftiges!"

"Oh, sei still, du erbärmliche, zweidimensionale, unmusikalische Augenbeleidigung!"

"Augenbeleidigung?!", kreischte Severus' Spiegelbild. "Wie kannst du-"

"Hey, ruhig Blut, er beleidigt sich damit ja auch selber", sagte Lupins Spiegelbild lässig und schnipste ein wenig mit den Fingern. Erfreut entdeckte es, dass man ja auch Sahne, die ja im Spiegel überall verschmiert war, umherschnipsen konnte und deckte gleich Severus' Spiegelbild mit einer Ladung davon ein.

Dieses war natürlich auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, nahm ein paar Ladungen Schokolade und feuerte zurück. Während dieser Schlammschlacht- äh, Schokoladenschlacht, funkelte Severus Lupin an. "Und für diesen Köter machst du so einen Aufwand?"

"Das verstehst du nicht!", fauchte Lupin und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Du hast ja wohl mal überhaupt keine Ahnung, du ständig meckernder, fetthaariger, fieser Möchtegern-Giftmischer!"

"Fetthaarig?!", prustete Severus. "Hör mal-"

"Auf ihn!", kreischte sein Spiegelbild, das ausnahmsweise mal seine Partei zu übernehmen schien, "mach's wie ich! Los doch!" Er schaufelte einen großzügigen Berg Sahne-Honig-Schokolade-Karamell zusammen und nahm dann Lupins Spiegelbild in den Schwitzkasten.

Augenblicklich raffte Severus einen Berg Satin zusammen, der mit Schokolade gefüllt war, und zog ihn Lupin über den Kopf, der zurücktaumelte, ein wenig mit den Augen rollte und dann den Kopf schüttelte, bevor er zum Gegenangriff überging. Mit einem lauten Kampfschrei wollte er einen Blitzstart machen, doch er hatte den glitschigen Boden nicht mit einberechnet und machte prompt eine Bauchlandung.

Mit einem "Hiiiiiiiiiii-yaaaaaaa!" sprang Severus auf ihn drauf, so dass Lupins Arme und Beine in die Höhe zuckten, dann schob er mit beiden Händen braune Sahne zusammen und verteilte sie über Lupins Kopf, während der keuchte, schnaufte und hustete.

Mit beiden Händen in der Suppe zu wühlen, machte Severus nach einer Weile richtig Spaß und ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, während er heftig in dem braunweißgoldenen Gemisch herummanschte, seinen eh schon verdreckten Umhang noch mehr einsaute und Lupins Hemd ein neues Muster verpasste.

Lange ließ Lupin sich das jedoch nicht gefallen, er konterte mit einem Zurückwerfen des Kopfes, das Severus nach hinten katapultierte, gegen die Wand klatschen ließ, die brav Honigfall aus sich sprudeln ließ. "Uärgs!" Severus spuckte den Honig aus, hielt seine triefenden Arme über seinen triefenden Kopf und stolperte ein wenig hilflos umher.

"Na, wenn du so weitermachst, wird aus dir noch ein ganz ordentlicher Kämpfer", sagte sein Spiegelbild überheblich, das vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle verschmiert gelassen im Spiegelrahmen lehnte, und seine Schokoladenfinger ablutschte. Lupins Spiegelbild kroch stöhnend auf dem Boden herum, rieb sich den Hintern und tastete nach etwas, an dem es sich hochziehen konnte.

"Halt doch die Klappe, du Nichtsnutz!", maulte Severus ihn an und schüttelte sich wie ein Hund. Weil er dabei die Augen zusammenkniff, bemerkte er Lupin nicht, der, die Hände voll Sahnebomben, auf ihn zuschlich und die gekreischte Warnung seines Spiegelbilds kam zu spät.

Severus geriet in den feindlichen Kanonenhagel und erstickte fast an einem Sahnebollen. Doch er schoss zurück: Aus zusammengemanschten Karamellwürsten ließen sich prima Kügelchen basteln, die man dem Gegner in die Augen stopfen konnte. Bald stolperte Lupin blind und fluchend umher, während Severus ihn mit Sahne bombardierte.

"Hey, du machst dich, Kleiner!", lobte sein Spiegelbild.

"Was heißt hier Kleiner?", zischte Severus. "Ich bin genauso groß wie du!"

"Es ging nicht um die körperliche Größe, sondern um die geistige..."

Während Severus sich mit seinem Spiegelbild kabbelte, rieb Lupin sich die Karamellwürste aus den Augen, spuckte ein wenig Öl aus und sagte dann mit leicht entrückter Stimme: "Wir sind doch voll bescheuert, oder?"

"Was heißt hier wir? Du wohl eher!" Severus rollte einige kleine Sahneschokoladekügelchen zwischen seinen Handflächen und bewarf Remus damit. "Was genau soll hier dran jetzt eigentlich romantisch sein? Gut, vielleicht versteht ihr Gryffindors unter dem Zusammenmanschen von klebriger Brühe etwas Erotisches, aber wieso das Ganze auf dem Klo und auch noch an Weihnachten?"

"Na ja, Weihnachten ist halt romantisch... Aber das versteht ihr Slytherins ja nicht."

"Weihnachten kriegt man Geschenke, wenn man Glück hat. Dieser ganze Lametta-Christbaumkugeln-Rauscheengel-Lebkuchen-Tannenzapfen-Kerzen-Adventskranz-Unsinn macht mich wahnsinnig! Das ist nicht romantisch, das ist einfach nur... muggelisch. Nur Muggel können sich so was ausdenken."

"Was würdest du denn romantisch finden?", fragte Lupin und schleckte seine Hände mit seiner hübschen, rosa Zunge ab. Falsche Gedanken, ganz falsch! Oh verflucht, wieso er? WIESO?!

"Ach, ich weiß nicht", sagte Severus und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich mag Schnee, und so ein Kuss im Schnee, das hat doch was. Jedenfalls besser als das Rumgemansche auf dem Klo", fügte er bissig hinzu.

"Nun ja, das mit dem Klo war ja nur, weil es sonst keinen freien Ort auf Hogwarts gibt... Die Schlafsäle** gehen** nicht, die Gemeinschaftsräume** gehen** auch nicht, und die Klassenzimmer sind verschlossen. Und auf den Türmen ist es zu kalt."

"Dann geht man zum Vögeln halt ins Klo. Schon klar." Severus verrenkte seine Zunge, um den verführerisch aussehenden Schokoladentropfen auf seiner Nase abzulecken.

"Du siehst aus wie ein Bär!", kicherte Lupin. "So ein süßer, kleiner Teddy."

"Ich bin weder süß noch klein, kapiert?", schnappte Severus und begann zu schielen, damit er sein Ziel besser ausloten konnte.

"Ach doch", grinste Lupin, tauchte seine Finger in eine Schokoladenpfütze und malte Severus ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. "So bist du schon viel hübscher."

"Hübsch?", raunzte Severus ihn an. Konnte es sein, dass...?

"Hallo, habt ihr uns vergessen?", meldete sich Severus' Spiegelbild lautstark zu Wort. "Hallohooooooo?"

Es wurde ignoriert, denn Lupin versank so eben in den zartbitterschokoladeschwarzen Augen Severus'. Der hob langsam einen schokoladetropfenden Finger und tippte Lupin damit auf die Nase, fuhr zwischen seinen Nasenlöchern bis hin zu den leicht geöffneten Lippen und malte ihm ein großes, fettes Grinsen aufs Gesicht. "Jetzt siehst du auch aus wie ein Teddy", hauchte Severus.

"Sie sind verrückt geworden", murmelte sein Spiegelbild Lupins zu.

Das nickte heftig und nuschelte durch einen Mundvoll Sahne: "Aber absolut. Wahrscheinlich springen sie gleich jodelnd aus dem Fenster."

Severus und Lupin ignorierten sie mal wieder. "Ich... mag... Schokolade", murmelte Lupin langsam und beugte sich vor. Sein Atem strich warm über Severus Gesicht, bei dem sich die Nackenhaare aufgestellt. Mit einer unendlichen Zärtlichkeit berührte Lupins Mund Severus hervorstehende Hakennase und schleckte den Schokoladentropfen weg.

Dann, sehr langsam, glitten seine Lippen tiefer, trafen sich mit denen von Severus und der Zwischenraum zwischen ihren Gesichtern wurde von einem Kuss verschlossen.

Ihre Versunkenheit wurde von einem lauten Kreischen gestört: "Was macht ihr denn da?! Was soll das?!"

"Halt einfach mal die Klappe!", schnauzte Severus sein Spiegelbild an und **leckte** die Schokolade von Lupins Gesicht. "Das erklärt mir aber immer noch nicht, warum du hier alles so verzaubert hast", murmelte er.

"Na ja", sagte Lupin und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. "Ich wollte einen Romantikzauber anwenden, so wie er im Zauberer-Kamasutra stand, doch er ist ein wenig danebengegangen, fürchte ich... Ein wenig sehr misslungen, um genau zu sein." Nervös fuchtelte er mit den Händen.

"Allerdings", sagte Severus. "Außerdem kapiere ich nicht, wieso man für Romantik stinkendes Öl und Tücher braucht."

"Na ja..." Lupins Gesicht verfärbte sich tiefrot. "Das ist... ähm... Massageöl..."

"Aha. Soso. Und die Tücher?"

Die Hautfarbe von Lupins Gesicht wurde um noch einige Nuancen dunkler. "Das... ähm..."

"Was?" Severus runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn.

"Er weiß es nicht, er weiß es nicht!", sang Severus' Spiegelbild und hüpfte im Spiegel hin und her. "Er weeeeeeiiiiiiiheeeeeiiiiiß es nicht!"

"Hör auf, hier so rumzujaulen!", schnauzte Severus ihn an.

"Er weiß es wirklich nicht!", mischte sich Lupins Spiegelbild ungefragterweise ein.

"Was weiß ich nicht?", fauchte Severus, sein Gesicht so rot wie Ketchup und aus seinen Ohren stiegen kleine Rauchwölkchen auf.

"Nichts, nichts", sagte Severus' Spiegelbild mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

"Genau", gab Lupins Spiegelbild auch noch seinen Senf dazu. "Nichts, gar nichts."

"Ihr zwei macht mich wahnsinnig!", tobte Severus. "Sagt es mir sofort, oder... oder...!"

"Oder was?", spottete sein Spiegelbild. "Kommst du dann in den Spiegel?" Laut lachend drehte es sich um sich selbst.

"Na ja", nuschelte Lupin, "der Boden ist so hart und... äh..."

"Aha", sagte Severus. Dann: "Ähm... Hä?"

Sein Spiegelbild klatschte sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und stöhnte: "Was habe ich getan, dass ich dich ertragen muss?"

"Schnauze!", fuhr Severus ihn an und er und sein Spiegelbild lieferten sich ein Blickduell.

"Weißt du was?", fragte Lupin plötzlich. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein bisschen rausgehen? Den Mond angucken?"

"Ich sag ja, sie sind verrückt", grummelte Lupins Spiegelbild.

Severus warf einen Blick durch das vergitterte Klofenster, hinter dem sich in weihnachtlicher Pracht der Nachthimmel wölbte, von lauter glitzernden Sternen übersät, und mittendrin thronte die silberne Mondsichel.

"Okay", hauchte er. Lupin nahm ihn an die Hand und lächelte ihn an.

"Ich heiße übrigens Remus."

"Ich weiß", murmelte Severus. Wie könnte er das nicht wissen? "Ich bin Severus."

"Das weiß ich auch", lachte Remus und gemeinsam spazierten sie zur Tür.

"Wollt ihr uns nicht mitnehmen?", fragte Severus' Spiegelbild beleidigt.

"Nein, eindeutig nicht", antwortete sein wahres Ich.

"Bäääh!"

"Selber bäh!"

xXx

Fünf Minuten später standen Remus und Severus im knöcheltiefen Schnee und froren sich fast gewisse Körperteile ab. "Na ja...", sagte Remus schließlich, der nicht recht wusste, was er jetzt tun sollte.

"Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit Black?", fragte Severus und starrte auf seine schokoladesahnekaramellverschmierten Fußspitzen. Irgendwie kam er sich ziemlich dumm vor, wie er so dastand, mit jemandem, der eigentlich in jemand anders verliebt war, und in den er selber verl- nein, das konnte er sich wohl gleich abschminken.

"Ich glaube, ich habe mich getäuscht", murmelte Remus leise. "Ich glaube doch nicht, dass wir zusammenpassen. Ich... äh..."

"Na, ich geh dann mal", sagte Severus leise und traurig und wollte zu den Slytherinkerkern stiefeln, in denen jetzt vermutlich gerade die Weihnachtsparty stieg, **auch wenn ihm die Lust darauf vergangen war.**

"Severus?", rief Remus. "Was tust du...?"

Genannter drehte sich um und warf Remus einen langen, trübseligen Blick zu. "Ich dachte, wir passen nicht zusammen?"

"Nein!", rief Remus. "Nein, das meine ich nicht!"

"Was ist es dann?", wollte Severus wissen. "Bin ich zu hässlich? Zu fetthaarig? Zu ungeschickt? Zu stur? Zu Slytherin? Zu unromantisch?"

"Aber nein", sagte Remus. "Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe soeben erkannt, dass du das niedlichste, liebenswerteste und hübscheste Wesen der Welt bist.

"Und wieso willst du dann nicht mit mir zusammensein?", fragte Severus geknickt.

"Ja, wer sagt das denn?"

"Na, du!", rief Severus aus. "Du hast doch eben gesagt, wir würden nicht zusammenpassen!"

"Ach, das", sagte Remus. "Ach, Severus. Das war doch auf Sirius und mich bezogen. Ich finde, wir zwei passen ganz außerordentlich wunderbar zusammen."

"Wirklich?", hauchte Severus und schmiegte sich an Remus.

"Ja, ich bin mir ganz sicher", erwiderte Remus und drückte den Slytherin an sich.

Severus stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Remus einen langen Kuss zu geben und Remus vergrub seine Hände in Severus' Haaren, wobei er herausfand, dass sie nicht fettig, sondern wunderbar seidig waren und herrlich durch seine Finger glitten.

Plötzlich quiekte er auf und machte einen Riesensatz zurück, denn zwei eiskalte Hände hatten sich unter seine Kleidung gebuddelt. Severus landete auf ihm und Schnee spritzte in alle Richtungen, als die beiden sich balgten.

"Nimm deine Hände da weg!", kicherte Remus. "Ich erfriere!"

Severus lachte nur und rieb Remus' Gesicht mit Schnee ein, der eine ganze Ladung des weißen, nassen, kalten Zeugs ins Gesicht bekam und infolgedessen fast erstickte.

Nach einigen Minuten blieben sie liegen und nur hin und wieder kicherten sie leise.

"Du hast da etwas Schokolade hinterm Ohr", flüsterte Severus und machte sich daran, diese Verschmutzung zu entfernen.

Remus knurrte wohlig, während eine kleine Zunge sein Ohr massierte. Ah... Das fühlte sich gut an... Sehr gut...

"Ey, du hast einen Eiszapfen an der Nase!", lachte Severus plötzlich und Remus griff sich erschrocken an die Nase. Tatsächlich!

Überhaupt stellte Remus fest, dass er längst kein Gefühl mehr in den Füßen und Händen hatte und die Kälte machte sich auch schon in Gefilden breit, in denen sie das eindeutig nicht tun sollte. "Ich glaube, wir sollten mal wieder reingehen!", schlug er bibbernd vor.

"Gute Idee", stimmte Severus zu und klapperte mit den Zähnen. "Aber wo gehen wir hin?"

"In unser Klo?", flüsterte Remus und Severus quietschte vor Vergnügen.

"Unser Klo? Nein, wie romantisch!"

xXx

"Wie seht ihr denn aus?", bemerkte Severus' Spiegelbild missbilligend und betrachtete die beiden Jungen, die mit Schnee bestäubt und ziemlich zerstrubbelt waren.

"Oh nein, die hatten wir ja ganz vergessen!", stöhnte Severus.

"Ich bin empört!", keifte sein Spiegelbild weiter. "Ihr holt euch noch den Tod!"

"Ach was", sagte Remus gutgelaunt. "So leicht geben wir nicht den Löffel ab."

"Ja, aber wenn, sind wir auch hinüber!", schnauzte sein Spiegelbild ihn an. "Ihr könntet ja auch mal uns denken, ihr... ihr Egoisten!"

"Wenn ihr uns beleidigt, gehen wir gleich wieder raus!", ranzte Severus die beiden an. "Dann habt ihr nichts mehr zu lachen!"

"Oooooh, er droht uns!", kreischte sein Spiegelbild und tat so, als würde es vor Angst in Ohnmacht fallen.

"Sehr witzig", sagte Severus beleidigt. "Du hast einen Humor wie 'n Regenwurm."

"Na, deiner ist ja kaum besser!", beschimpfte ihn Remus' Spiegelbild.

"Bäh!", machte Remus.

"Bäääääh!", übertrumpfte Severus' Spiegelbild ihn.

"Bäääääähäääää!", machte Remus' Spiegelbild.

"Noch viel mehr bäh!", rief Severus und einige Sekunden funkelten die vier- äh, zwei? egal- sich an, dann lachten Severus und Remus los.

"Wir sind so blöd", kicherte Severus.

"Und wie!", lachte Remus und kam sich schrecklich glücklich vor, zwischen der Schokolade und der Sahne und dem Honig und den weißen Fliesen und mit Severus in seinen Armen.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir mal den Verwendungszweck dieser Tücher hier zeigen würde?", raunte er verführerisch.

"Ajajajajajajajajaj!", kreischte Severus' Spiegelbild. "Doch nicht hier...!"

"Wieso nicht? Wenn sie schon mal da sind!"

"Das geht doch nicht, doch nicht hier..."

"Was denn überhaupt?", mischte Severus sich ein.

Angesichts einer solchen Begriffsstutzigkeit fiel sein Spiegelbild in Ohnmacht und Remus' Spiegelbild musste ihm Luft zufächeln.

"Pass auf, ich zeige es dir", flüsterte Remus und ließ seine Hände über Severus' Seiten gleiten.

"Iiiiiiih, das kitzelt!", kicherte Severus und schob seine Hände weg.

"Kann das wahr sein?", grummelte Remus' Spiegelbild im Hintergrund.

"Offensichtlich", sagte Severus' Spiegelbild trocken, das inzwischen wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht war und sich mit einer theatralischen Bewegung die Haare aus der Stirn wischte.

"Sag jetzt erst mal gar nichts", murmelte Remus und nahm Severus' Gesicht in seine Hände.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte Severus sofort. "Was ist, wenn ich was sagen will?"

"Das wirst du schon nicht wollen", sagte Remus geduldig und begann, kleine Küsse auf Severus' Hals zu hauchen.

"Aber was ist, wenn ich dir sagen will, dass ich es liebe, wenn du das machst?"

"Ich glaub es ja nicht!", seufzte Remus' Spiegelbild. Mitleidig tätschelte Severus' Spiegelbild seine Hand.

"Dann sag es eben", bemerkte Remus mit einer winzigen Spur Ungeduld.

"Okay, ich liebe es, wenn du das machst..."

"Ich glaube, ich brauche eine Aspirin!", sagte Severus' Spiegelbild mitleidheischend.

"Remus?"

"Ja, Severus?", fragte Remus, während er Severus' Hemd aufknöpfte.

"Darf ich dich was fragen?"

"Hmh", stöhnte Remus und saugte an Severus' Brustwarzen.

"War das jetzt ein Ja oder Nein?"

"Jaaaaahhh", keuchte Remus.

"Darf ich dein Hemd auch aufknöpfen?"

"Mhm!"

"War das ein Ja oder ein Nein?"

"Jaaaa", ächzte Remus und zog Severus auf die Knie.

"Ähemhem, entschuldigt bitte, dass ich unterbreche, aber wie weit genau wollt ihr denn da jetzt gehen?", fragte Severus' Spiegelbild mit schriller Stimme. "Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich euch aufhalten wollte oder so, aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob meine Augen reif genug sind für-"

"Klappe!", fauchte Remus, der auf dem Rücken lag und es genoss, wie Severus mit Schokolade lauter kleine Kringel auf seinen Oberkörper malte, während seine Haare in der Sahne festklebten. "Oh, Severus..."

"Wenn du willst, darfst du mich Sevvie nennen", sagte Severus und machte kleine Sahnetupfer in die Schokoladenkringel. "So darf mich sonst niemand nennen." Schüchtern lächelte er Remus an.

"Oh, vielen Dank... Sevvie. Wenn du magst, darfst du mich auch Remie nennen."

"Okay", kicherte Severus wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. "Das klingt süß!"

"Oh, Sevvie", seufzte Remus erneut und räkelte sich behaglich. "Du machst das ganz wundervoll."

"Dieser Romatikzauber war gar nicht mal so schlecht", bemerkte Severus und schleckte seinen Finger ab.

"Nein, absolut nicht", stimmte Remus zu und unterdrückte ein kleines Stöhnen. Severus hatte äußerst begabte Hände. Ob das wohl vom Zaubertränkebrauen kam...?

Im Hintergrund rhabarberte Severus' Spiegelbild immer noch vor sich hin. "Also, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich euch das nicht gönnen würde, ich gönne es euch sogar sehr, so ist es nicht, bitte denkt jetzt nichts Falsches, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich das ausdrücken soll... Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht ausdrücken könnte, aber ich will nicht, dass ihr das falsch auffasst-"

"Sei doch mal leise!", schnauzte Remus es an und schloss dann wieder die Augen, um Severus' Hände weiter zu genießen.

"Wie geht es jetzt eigentlich weiter?", erkundigte Severus sich neugierig. "Muss ich jetzt was anderes machen?"

"Oh, was habe ich getan, dass ich mir diese unterbelichteten Fragen anhören muss?", seufzte Remus' Spiegelbild.

"Ich zeige es dir", sagte Remus bereitwillig und wollte sich aufrichten, doch... es ging nicht!

Mit größerer Kraftanstrengung versuchte er, sich vom Boden loszureißen, doch es wollte einfach nicht klappen! "Ich hänge fest!", presste er hervor.

"Moment, ich helfe dir", sagte Severus und beugte sich über Remus' Kopf, um an seinen Haaren zu zerren.

Trotz der starken Schmerzen konnte Remus nicht anders, als an eine bestimmte Stelle von Severus' Körper zu starren. Hmhm...

Sehr langsam und genüsslich öffnete er Severus' Jeans, deren Besitzer immer noch unter seinem Kopf herumfummelte. "Hngh... Gleich hab ich's! Oh... oh!"

"Meine Augen!", kreischte Severus' Spiegelbild und presste sich die Hände vor die Augen. "Nein, das wollte ich nicht sehen! Nein, das nicht! Ich wollte alles Mögliche sehen, aber nun bin ich verdorben, jetzt kann ich nirgendwo mehr hingehen, ohne-"

Severus stand auf, nahm eines der Tücher und hängte es über den Spiegel. Das "Grmpf! Hngh! Hlfw!" ignorierte er einfach.

"Ich nehme an, das war ihr Verwendungszweck", sagte er.

"Oh... ja...", stöhnte Remus, der gar nicht abwarten konnte, bis Severus wieder da war.

"Du machst das wirklich gut", bemerkte Severus. "Das gefällt mir."

"Mhmm...", brachte Remus hervor und wollte sich hin- und herwälzen, wollte den Kopf hin- und herwerfen, doch er war mit dieser vermaledeiten Sahne festgeklebt!

"Und jetzt?", fragte Severus neugierig und gab Remus einen tiefen Kuss, sodass der gar nicht erst zum Antworten komm.

"Also, normalerweise, müsstest du dich jetzt hinknien und dann...", keuchte Remus und warf Severus einen lustvollen Blick zu.

"Und dann?"

"Oh, Sevvie... Und dann würde ich dich in den Himmel schleudern... Aber so geht das ja leider nicht..."

"Hast keine Kraft mehr in den Armen?", fragte Severus mitfühlend.

Für einen Moment blickte Remus Severus an, dann sagte er schwach: "Doch, schon, aber darauf kommt es nicht unbedingt an..." Dann verschloss er Severus' Mund mit den Händen und schob ihn so hin, wie er es haben wollte.

"Das fühlt sich komisch an", sagte Severus und richtete sich auf.

"Tut es weh?", murmelte Remus.

"Nein, es fühlt sich gut an, aber komisch... Oh, jetzt ist es noch komischer."

"Wenn es wehtut, musst du es sagen..."

"Nein, nein, wirklich nicht... Hm, jetzt fühlt es sich noch besser an... Uh!"

"Magst du es?", fragte Remus und schloss genießerisch die Augen. "Oh... JA!"

"Ich liebe es!" keuchte Severus und bewegte sich ein wenig hin und her.

"Fester! Schneller!", stöhnte Remus. "Reite mich, Severus!"

"Ich kann nicht reiten", sagte Severus. "Ich hasse Pferde."

"Oh, um Merlins willen...", sagte Remus, packte Severus um die Hüften und zeigte ihm, wie man ritt.

"Ich glaub, ich mag Pferde doch", sagte Severus einige Zeit später befriedigt und kuschelte sich an Remus. "Doch, wirklich."

"Ähem", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Die beiden wirbelten herum und Remus schrie auf, weil sich seine Haare losgerissen hatten. "Aua, verdammt!"

"Ihr habt den Spiegel leider nicht ganz richtig zugedeckt", sagte Severus' Spiegelbild, das sehr dumpf klang.

"Oh."

"Es ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Remus' Spiegelbild tonlos. "Uns geht es gut. Wirklich."

"Soll ich den Spiegel ganz zudecken?", fragte Severus und erinnerte sich an seine guten Manieren.

"Das wäre sehr nett", sagte sein Spiegelbild mit hohler Stimme.

Severus schlüpfte aus Remus' Armen und zog das Tuch ordentlich hin. Dann hüpfte er zurück und sagte lächelnd: "Das war das schönste Weihnachten, das ich jemals erlebt habe... Remie."

A/N: Frohe Weihnachten an alle (nachträglich... -hust-)! Naaaaa, was sagt ihr zu der FF?


End file.
